Choices
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Summary: Alana Erra is a cold hearted Newman engaged to the beast rogue Alfort Tylor. She despises him, but in order for the both of them to survive, they must learn to love each other.  PSU   Tylor\oc


Title:

Summary: Alana Erra is a cold hearted Newman engaged to the beast rogue Alfort Tylor. She despises him, but in order for the both of them to survive, they must learn to love each other. [PSU] [Tylor\oc] [Takes place starting on the mission where they are infiltrating Tylor's base.]

Character Info:  
>Name: Alana Erra<br>Age: 17  
>Hair: Deep blue that looks purple in the dark. Goes down to her back.<br>Eyes: Blue  
>Usual outfit: A custom version of the braves jacket that is black and red, gojgoj shorts, black boots, and two hair ornaments that look like wings that tell that she is a daughter of a Newman clergy man.<br>Weapons: Two longswords that are green.

Chapter One- Betrayal

Alana stood on a rock face above the others staring at her intended goal. It was a seemingly impossible to reach cave at the top of the door. Tonnio gave her the signal. She walked backwards a few yards before sprinting forward and launching herself off of the outcropping. Her lithe frame easy fit into the entrance as she rolled in. Alana took out her comlink and began to talk into it as she pressed herself up against the wall.

"I'm in," Alana said, "I'll call when I'm close to the target."

Alana began to stealthily walk around. She dispatched all of the rogues what she found. An AMF machine walked in front of her blocking her way to going deeper into the mine. Two AMF Endurum Collective soldiers grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the next room. She saw Magashi and Tylor talking to each other. She stare in shock at Tylor as his back was facing her.

"I see my men found out whose bee dispatching your perimeter guards with no traces," Magashi said indicating to Alana.

"No," Alana and Tylor both said before Tylor said to Magashi, "20 extra A photon cores for you to release her to me."

"I would rather die than being with that lying conniving excuse for a being," she spat as she dispatched the two people holding her.

"She's my fiancé," Tylor said, "I can't let any harm come to her."

"Then you should have thought of that when you started dealing with him," She spat at him angrily as she tried to grab at one of her weapons.

Magashi snapped his fingers and 3 more of his men came and kept her still. Magashi stared at her hair ornaments.

"She's the daughter of someone within the Newman clergy," he said, "She would fetch a fine price to them to get her back."

"It must be a mistake," Tylor said, "She is a member of a scientist family. She is not apart of a clergy family."

"Those head ornaments are design specifically for certain clergy families," Magashi said, "There is no mistaking it. She cannot remove them, trying to will cause a poison to be injected into her skin. Isn't that correct?"

Alana shook her head after several minutes of silence.

"30 extra cores," Magashi said, "and you may have your bride back."

Tylor nodded at his men.

"Take her to my rooms," Tylor said, "I must take our client to the Landeel for the rest of his product."

His men took over holding Alana as they took her to Tylor's Rooms.

"Let go of me," Alana spat as they released her.

"You are required to stay here until Tylor comes for you," One of the guards said as Alana looked at them.

"Look out," Alana said as she made a grab at her weapons with cuffed hands.

Two endurum soldiers knocked out the guards and stared at her. They pointed their blasters at her.

"The Commander has requested that we bring his insurance concerning the rogue Tylor with us," one of them said.

Alana tried to back away from them until she could grab a weapon until one of them shot her with a stun shot. They dragged her through the shortcut to the Landeel and had her tied to a hook on the roof for a few minutes before Tylor and Megashi came into the bay. Megashi spoke to Tylor as she was beginning to regain control of her body as Megashi pressed a button. Her cuffs sent a shock through her making her scream out in pain. An explosion went off on the catwalk near the Landeel as Ethan and the others came into the bay.

"Ethan, Leo stop him," Alana screamed as she was shocked again

Megashi spoke again before another powerful shock went through her making her scream. Her friends looked at her as he summoned 3 large robots to battle them. Alana struggled to get free as her friends battled. Towards the end of the battle one of the robots created an explosion before it destruction its fire shooting up towards Alana.

"Tylor," She screamed in a panic as she began to struggle even more.

A shot rang out before she began to fall towards the fire Ethan used his hover board to catch her before she got to the flames. Her eye sight began to fade into blackness as Tylor came towards them showing them his part of her necklace. Alana fell unconscious in Ethan's arms as their muffled arguing went quiet to her.

"She's coming with me," Tylor said walking towards them when they landed.

"The hell she is," Tonnio and Ethan both said angrily.

Tylor held up his part of their necklace.

"By the communion I have the right of her betrothed to take care of her," Tylor stated, "Regardless of my current status in the Gurhal System."

"Leo do something," Ethan said not believing him, "I'm not letting him take Karen's sister from us!"

"If the necklace connect perfectly with hers then we can do nothing," Leo said, "but report her as missing in action on this mission with suspicion of being kidnapped."

Tylor removed his necklace and handed to half star to Leo. Leo pressed it to Alana's with a small click. It rested perfectly on hers. They couldn't tell where one part stopped and the other started.

"I will return her if that is her wish after she has rest and we have talked," Tylor said, "I will have someone contact you with her whereabouts when she is returned. I will not harm her."

"Take good care of her," Ethan stated, "She's been through enough in the last couple of months."

Alana awoke on one of the beds on what she hoped was the Landeel. She looked around the room to try to find something to confirm her suspicions. Her gaze rested on a picture taken on one of her parents' trips to study Moatoob fauna and flora. A 14 year old her stood next to Tylor as he stared at her lovingly. They had taken it back before she had become a Guardian, back when she was content with assisting her parents, back when she didn't care about Tylor being a rogue.

"Easier times," Tylor's voice came from the now open doorway.

"Why am I here," Alana asked looking at him.

Tylor held up his part of their necklace. Alana let out a sigh.

"And my friends," Alana asked.

"Back to Dagora City," Tylor replied, "I didn't want to have to resort to using the right of a betrothed just to be able to see you let alone talk to you again."

"Take me back to Dagora," Alana stated trying to push past him.

Tylor stepped in and locked the door behind him.

"Not until you answer some questions for me," Tylor said, "Don't worry I told them I would tell them your location once you have rested and we have talked."

Alana sat back down on the bed with a huff.

"Why did you become a Guardian," Tylor asked leaning against the doorway.

"I wanted to do something more with my life," Alana replied after a while, "and I wanted to make sure that bastard never came near Karen after what he did to us."

"You can't change the past Alana," Tylor said.

"Do you even know what it feels like to have something that is supposed to be a part of your very race, something that you are supposed to be known for ripped away from your very core just to fuel one man's ambitions," Alana yelled jumping off the bed, "Then finding out from your mother before she dies from an Omnogog attack that he also plans on slowly stealing yours and your twin's life forces to continue to feed his ambition!"

Tylor stared at her just happy that she was talking to him.

"Even if I did continue to assist them or work on Moatoob just so that we could be together more," Alana said, "eventually I will die. Do you think I could stay here knowing that I would die before I am even middle aged?"

"We would have found a way to stop it," Tylor said, "to break the seal."

"Why did you become a rogue," Alana asked, "you could have left this behind when we met."

"I love what I and my family have done before me," Tylor stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alana stared out the window watching the desert go by.

"Was the family reason the real reason why you didn't want to run away with me," Tylor asked.

Alana nodded still staring out the window sadly.

"Do you still care for me at all," Tylor asked.

Alana nodded again.

"Then do you want out of this arrangement," Tylor asked somewhat sadly.

"We don't even have that choice," Alana said, "Our souls demand to be one whether we'd want them to or not. It would be like me trying to remove these from my hair. Slowly it will eat away at us."

"Then why deny it," Tylor demanded, "Why deny what our very souls and hearts want?"

"I want to end this with him," Alana stated flatly, "I want to rid us of this cloud so that our union is not darkened by it."

"What did Waber mean when he told me you've been through enough in the last couple of months," Tylor asked.

"You sure you want me to tell you," Alana asked, "you may lock me in this room once you find out."

Tylor glared and nodded.

"Almost killed by an infected overgrown koltova," Alana replied, "Nearly fell into the Abyss in a RELICS site if it wasn't for Ethan, having to watch me sister go off with that bastard to get to know him, and now I must worry about her since I won't go near him."

"You're welcome to stay in here," Tylor said, "I'll take the Landeel near Dagora and let them know where I dropped you off."

"Hey Tylor," Alana said as he turned to leave, "Thank you, for trying to save me back at your base. Promise me that if anything happens to me you will find another."

"No," Tylor said as he left.

A few hours later…

Alana and Tylor rode towards Dagora City on a hover bike at Alana's request. She clung to him as he sped towards a low populated area of the city. When they got there Tylor held an injection gun towards her with a small silver object in it. He pulled the trigger causing Alana to yelp in pain.

"What was that," Alana demanded as she rubbed her leg.

"A transmitter," Tylor said, "lets me know if you plan on doing something stupid."

Alana kept rubbing her leg as he got ready to leave her. Alana grabbed his arm to get his attention and rested a kiss onto his cheek.

"This will be over with soon," Alana said, "Soon we will be able to have our union."

"Try to be safe Alana," Tylor said as he made sure that the scarf around his mouth was still intact.

"Can't promise anything," Alana said doing the same to hers.

"Alana please," Tylor asked, "I can't leave here knowing that you will throw yourself back into danger."

"I'll be safe," Alana said, "I'll have Ethan with me on most of the missions as well as Hyuga for some. Maya will be with us when we go to Nuedaiz."

Tylor hugged her before heading back out of the city.

"Now time to find the runt and giant," Alana said making her way towards the more heavily populated parts of Dagora.


End file.
